One shots Hey Arnold
by Feyree
Summary: Como el título dice, esto es un libro de... one shots XD Solo las parejas oficiales de la serie y las películas, por lo que no habrá mezcolanzas de otro tipo. También, considerando que este es un sitio solo para fanfics, me parece que está demás aclarar que la serie no me pertenece (obviamente). Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasen a leer ;)
1. Nubes

_**Nubes**_

―Esa nube parece un cachorro ― le dijo Arnold con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Helga miró la nube con desgana y le pareció que se parecía más a una jirafa con dos cabezas. Ambos rubios se encontraban recostados en el pasto del parque, muy cómodamente juntos.

―¡Tienes una imaginación muy rara Cabezón! ― se burló.

Era bueno tenerlo así, cerca de ella. Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que habían regresado de San Lorenzo y ambos trataban de retomar su vida poco a poco, aunque había veces en las que se les hacía imposible, Helga sospechaba que esa aventura había marcado un antes y un después en ambos, sobre todo con su relación. Arnold insistió en tomarla de la mano en clase, pero ella entraba en pánico y terminaba tratándolo mal muy a su pesar, dos meses después le había explicado que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto, sobre todo en público. Arnold y con su linda personalidad lo entendió y no lo volvió a hacer excepto cuando estaban completamente solos.

Era divertido tener eso con él, era un sueño que se había hecho realidad. Ha veces tenía que abofetearse porque si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentirse como en un sueño, entonces entraba en pánico pensando que nada de eso pudiese haber sido verdad.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? ― le preguntó su Cabeza de Balón. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa del pasto que se le pudo haber pegado, le ofreció una mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, como siempre, todo un caballero. Helga lo miró con una sonrisa que cada vez más se estaba acostumbrando a regalarle. Pudo ver como Arnold se sonrojaba un poco, también se estaba acostumbrando a aquello. Helga se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Arnold se quedó paralizado y se sonrojó aún más

Una sonrisa malvada se le formó a la rubia y lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalear.

―El que pierda es un macarrón con patas ― le gritó mientras se alejaba completamente divertida.

Arnold la siguió segundos después con una sonrisa en los labios.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Aquí voy a publicar todos los oneshots que tenga. Tengo varios, así que tendremos para rato. No habrá un hilo de historia, la verdad es que nada va a estar unido, o al menos eso es lo que tengo planeado. Si me piden que le dé continuación a alguno lo haré con gusto. Muchas gracias, nuevamente por leer.

Que tengan un buen día 3


	2. Mechón

_**Pasado 6**_

Arnold se encontraba acostado en su cama boca arriba, el cielo estrellado se expandía a su vista y las nubes se asomaban con timidez desde el horizonte. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. La declaración de Helga hace un mes en esa azotea lo tenía descolocado. Ella había dicho que fue el calor del momento, pero eso fue demasiado... sincero, demasiado creíble como para no ser verdad.

¿Helga realmente lo quería? En su mente empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de ella insultándolo o gritándole, molestándolo hasta el cansancio. Siempre con su actitud dominante, territorial y gruñona.

Era difícil de creer.

Aunque también recordó esas veces en las que se había comportado amable con él. Tenía que admitir que la chica podía llegar a ser realmente agradable. Ella, en definitiva, era más que una simple niña gruñona y mandona. Era un alma con fuerza, una creatura que extendía sus alas cuando estaba molesta, y dominaba los cielos cuando se lo proponía. Una parte de él… tal vez sintió agradable con esa declaración de amor, aunque lo había asustado en un principio, y mucho.

Pero ella se había retractado

Se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Era una verdadera lástima. Aunque le alegraba al fin encontrar la razón de ese comportamiento tan extraño, sentía que ese rompecabezas al fin empezaba a armarse, y que poco a poco, la chica dejaba de ser tan misteriosa, porque Helga G. Pataki era un misterio para él, uno al que le gustaría entender, solo si ella se dejaba.

Pero…

Suspiró un poco aliviado

Si ella se había arrepentido, entonces él no tenía por qué enfrentar sus sentimientos ¿Verdad? No tendría que tomar una decisión al respecto porque ella decidió olvidarlo.

Aunque… si él estúpidamente no hubiera entrado en pánico y hubiese actuado como un hombre, queriendo hablar de ello con ella en vez de ayudarla a fingir que no había pasado de verdad…

Se sentía como un completo tonto.

Tal vez encontraría la manera de hablar con ella al respecto en algún momento. Si es que ella no lo golpeaba en el proceso, claro.

Algo le llamó la atención, fue tan de reojo que se preguntó si no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Un mechón de cabello rubio caía sobre el tragaluz y cuando quiso verlo con claridad ya no estaba. Se levantó de la cama frunciendo el ceño y se acercó a la pequeña ventana que daba acceso a la azotea. Se asomó, pero no vio nada. Todo estaba desierto.

¿Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas?

Escuchó unos pasos a la izquierda, cerca del tinaco donde almacenaban el agua de la pensión. Sin embargo, no había nada.

Se volvió a meter a su cuarto. Aún seguía frunciendo el ceño cuando pensó que Helga lo estaba volviendo loco, aun incluso sin encontrarse presente.

8888

Publico esta parte porque… porque… porque quise :v


	3. Científica

_**Pasado 8**_

Helga se encontraba comiendo un mantecado de chocolate sin importarle mucho las manchas que sufría su pobre vestido rosa. Phoebe se encontraba con la nariz metida en la lista que siempre cargaba consigo. Chica lista amante de las listas, que irónico, pensó. Reacomodó sus piernas en las gradas, estaban empezando a acalambrarse después de tanto estar sentada. El campo Gerald estaba sucio de nuevo, pero esta vez con hojas secas y mucho barro, pero eso no evitaba que los niños de su barrio lo frecuentaran.

―El de la izquierda, Eugene, seguro se tropieza con sus pies ― le señaló Helga a su amiga con sonrisa ladeada. El chico se encontraba corriendo de base en base, en lo que vendría siendo un partido de béisbol que lastimosamente ella no participaría.

Maldita menstruación y sus síntomas colaterales. Phoebe muy apenas levantó la vista de su libreta, murmurando una "ajá" un poco vago e indiferente. Cuando la rubia notó que era ignorada arrugó la nariz y la miró con fastidio, trató de ver sobre su brazo para saber qué tenía tan concentrada a su amiga, pero esta se apartó como siempre hacía cuando quería copiarla en exámenes.

―¡Oye! Te pones como yo cuando estoy viendo las luchas ― Le exclamó indignada. La pelinegra parpadeó un poco, como si recobrase la conciencia. Eso la irritó aún más.

―Discúlpame Helga, estaba haciendo unos cálculos ― La disculpa hubiese funcionado si su amiga luciera al menos un poco avergonzada.

―¿Qué te tiene tan embobada en esa cosa? ― le señaló la libreta. Phoebe miró su lista e hizo una pequeña mueca de concentración, como si se estuviese debatiendo entre contarle o no.

―Mis padres quieren que sea la mejor neurocirujana ― le respondió con un sorprendente tono de fastidio. Helga arqueó una ceja.

―¿Neurocirujana? ¿enserio? ¡Falta toda una vida para eso! Mejor come helado y olvida esas tonterías ― le aconsejó la rubia. Era extraño que Phoebe compartiera esas cosas con ella. siempre habían sido amigas, y aunque no se contasen abiertamente sus inseguridades, lo sabían. Era la primera vez que Phoebe le expresara lo fastidiada que la tenían sus padres al presionarla tanto. Phoebe volvió a mirar su lista y después su helado de vainilla que descansaba a un lado de ella.

―Pero… siempre es un buen momento para planificar y juntar puntos para una buena universidad. La diversión puede esperar, eso siempre dice mi padre ― Helga la observó con la boca abierta y después soltó una carcajada.

―Bob siempre me dice "Olga" y no me parezco en nada a Olga, así que es científicamente comprobado que los papás son unos mentirosos. Además, es lo mas recatado que te he escuchado decir, y vaya hermana, que no dices cualquier cosa. ― La chica se mordió por dentro de la mejilla, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba indecisa.

―Pero…

―¡Dame eso! ― Helga le quitó la libreta que tenía en las manos y la mantuvo lejos de su alcance. La banca chirrió un poco con el movimiento de ambas chicas. Cuando Phoebe vio imposible el que Helga le regresara su preciada lista se rindió y la miró resignada.

―A veces creo que eres una mala influencia ― la acusó. Helga le sonrió burlona

―Tu no me quieres para que sea una buena influencia, _Augusta_ ― Phoebe suspiró. Siempre la llamaba así cuando decía que se estaba poniendo demasiado científica y no vivía las cosas. Así que si, no era la primera vez (ni seguramente la última) que Helga le arrebataba su preciada libreta. Lo bueno es que siempre se la devolvía al final del día, Helga, sobre todo _Helga,_ sabía lo importante que era una libreta para alguien con ideas.

―Bueno. ― aceptó al final.

―Eso es Pheebs― le sonrió con sonrisa de satisfacción. Una mano se posó en el hombro de la rubia, sobresaltándola, que por consecuencia su puño salió volando hasta el dueño de la mano. Wolfgang ágil, la atrapó antes de que le llegase a la cara.

―¡No vuelvas a tocarme Cabeza de Germen! ― Una sonrisa "irresistible" había en los labios del rubio. Wolfgang ligaba un poco con Helga cada vez que se veían. Era bastante fastidioso, y la rubia estaba decidida a golpearlo otra vez si este quería si quiera intentarlo.

―Mis disculpas, Señorita ― le sonrió con picardía mientras hacia una reverencia. Helga rodó los ojos.

―Me preguntaba si deseaba ir a tomar un helado conmigo ― le ofreció. La cara de la rubia era una máscara perfecta del aburrimiento.

―A mí me gustaría que agarraras tu trasero de cachorrito en celo y te largaras por ahí a picotear a otra hembra ― le contestó irritada. Phoebe, a su lado, le ofreció irse a otro lado, Helga estaba a punto de aceptar, pero Wolfgang soltó una carcajada.

―No creas que me rendiré tan fácil, pequeña _Rose ―_ Helga puso cara de asco.

Se habría vuelto loca si algún día aceptaba ser algo de ese troglodita, de eso estaba segura.

_ꚙꚙꚙꚙ

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Me imaginé que, como Helga había empezado a desarrollarse a una temprana edad, habría muchos chicos tras ella. Tiene lógica y sentido ¿no?

Augusta Ada Byron fue una brillante matemática inglesa. Nació en 1815 y falleció en 1852.

Era la condesa de Lovelace, y Helga esta obsesionada con la época aristocrática, así que de allí viene el apodo que le decía a su amiga.

Comenten que les pareció 3

Muchas gracias por leer :3

¡Nos leemos!

3


	4. Mechón 2

_**Mechón 2**_

 _Su amado y torpe cabeza de Balón_

 _Su amado y odiado... Pero amado cabeza de Balón_

Se preguntó Helga si Arnold podía sentir su presencia a los tres metros que los separaban. Eran casi las nueve y media de la noche y el rubio se encontraba haciendo el último recado del día. Ya llevaba siguiéndolo por casi veinte minutos y su chico torpe no había si quiera volteado a su dirección. Eso quería decir que era muy buena espiando a la gente y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

La otra noche su amado casi la descubre

Si no fuera por su estúpida coleta y su estúpido cabello largo (que había crecido con el paso de los meses) habría pasado inadvertida y se hubiese evitado todo ese riesgo a ser descubierta. Ella disfrutaba todo esto.

 _Seguir a Arnold era divertido, espiarlo era emocionante._

 _Protegerlo, apasionante._

Pero tenía que mejorar sus tácticas, no era la primera vez que Arnold estuvo a punto de descubrirla. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Como espiarlo sin que se diese cuenta?

Ya casi habían llegado a la casa de huéspedes y Helga se escondió en el callejón que se encuentra al lado para que no la viese al abrir la puerta. Se ocultó en las sombras y disimuladamente miró un poquito, asegurándose de que no era vista por nadie. Arnold abrió la puerta y una jauría de perros, gatos, pájaros y reptiles salieron disparados de la pensión. Arnold, como ya estaba acostumbrado, se hizo a un lado para evitar ser atropellado. Después se metió, aún sin sospechar por un segundo que era vigilado.

 _Helga sentía que quería besarlo, pero también estrangularlo, aunque también observarlo por horas, deleitándose con su rostro... Aunque también ponerle un ojo morado._

 _Que cruel vida_

 _Que destino tan tortuoso le había tocado._

 _Con un Arnold que podía ver y oler (si, oler también) pero no tocar._

Cuando se había confesado por primera vez Arnold se veía nervioso. Le había preguntado si todo había sido calor del momento, no, no se lo había preguntado, se lo había metido en la cabeza como si el conociese lo que ella sentía. ¿Qué le quedaba a ella? ¿Insistir?

El momento ya era lo suficientemente bochornoso como para decir alguna otra cosa. Tuvo que aceptarlo pues si él había actuado así con una confesión tan contundente y clara ¿Qué caso tenía seguir insistiendo?

Arnoldo lo había negado como si supiera, como si supiera que lo que ella sentía hacia él no era amor. ¿Quién se creía ese Cabeza de Estropajo? Decidió dejar las cosas así, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Pero sabía que iba a ser imposible dejar de amarlo de la noche a la mañana. Ya se había gastado su pócima del desamor y no tenía dinero.

Además, Phoebe decía que solo era jugo de uva

Se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso atrás, pero se tropezó con un cuerpo y cayeron de bruces al suelo.

― ¡Brainy!— le gruñó la rubia. Bueno, si iba a ser la mejor espía, tenía que encontrar la manera de despistar a ese chico.

― Ehg... uhg...— fue todo lo que salió de su boca antes de que la chica le diera un puñetazo a la cara. Volvió a caer, pero esta vez desmayado.

Un problema menos, ahora tenía que proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Se levantó del suelo y caminó más, adentrándose un poco más a la oscuridad del callejón. Pero paró en seco.

Se mordió el labio.

 _Estúpido Brainy_ , pensó antes de regresar y moverlo del suelo en donde había quedado. Lo agarró y lo sentó atrás de uno de los cubos de basura. Eso evitaría que lo mease un perro o algo así. Aunque se lo habría ganado.

Suspiró y siguió su camino por el callejón. Caminó tentando la pared, y cuando encontró un tubo metálico supo que había llegado.

Empezó a subir por las escaleras de emergencia. Era una tarea difícil, y, sobre todo, si se le ocurría mirar abajo el vértigo podría ser su peor enemigo. Tenía que escalar casi seis pisos para poder llegar hasta la azotea y tratar de no sentir el miedo que amenazaba con hacerla mirar abajo.

Después de varios minutos de escalar, llegó al fin a su destino y se sintió aliviada. Ahora todo era más fácil.

Se acercó al tragaluz de la habitación de su amado y lo observó recostado sobre su cama con los cascos puestos totalmente ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una sonrisa boba se le formó en los labios. Siempre hacía eso antes de dormir, era como su ritual.

Pero al parecer ese día estaba cansado porque apagó su reproductor de casete y se quitó los cascos despreocupado.

Helga frunció el ceño, pendiente a lo que estaba haciendo. Metió la mano y sacó su relicario. El metal estaba tibio y sentía que le cantaba en respuesta, dándole la bienvenida otra vez, agradeciéndole su atención.

Arnold se acercó a su cómoda y sacó su pijama.

Ohhh...

A pesar de solo tener casi once años, la idea de tener a su amado desnudo hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Arnold se sacó el suéter verde y después se desabotonó la camisa roja que le quedaba grande. Helga se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se le pusieron de un rojo intenso.

Cuando las manos de su amado se aproximaron al cierre de su pantalón Helga se llevó las manos a la cara, se sintió caliente hasta las orejas y parte del cuello. Pero después abrió un dedo para tener un hoyo libre que le facilitaba la visibilidad.

Cuando Arnold se quitó los pantalones Helga se fue de lado, dejándose caer a pies del tragaluz

Aún tenía las manos puestas en su cara cuando pensó intensamente que era una chica mala, una chica mala y muy débil.

 _Arnold era hermoso, sencillamente hermoso._

 _Él era el pecado y ella era la carne._

 _Tenían que estar juntos para sucumbir ese peligroso baile, ese peligroso gozo que estaba empezando a gustarle_

ꚙ

Cuando Helga llegó a casa se sentía flotar en una nube de felicidad y éxtasis, una profunda calma se le había instalado en el pecho, y ella no podía estar más sonriente. Tenía hambre pues no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de la escuela. Su estómago gruñó con más fuerza y la chica le frunció el ceño a su panza.

Caminó exasperada a la cocina y buscó en la alacena algo para hacerse de comer. Con el tiempo, Helga finalmente tuvo que aprender a hacerse cargo de sí misma.

Encontró una lata de frijoles medio vieja y polvorienta en el fondo. La rubia la tomó y la sacudió un poco, los frijoles que había dentro se agitaron dentro de la lata. La chica se encogió de hombros y buscó un cuchillo para abrirla.

Las ventajas de que Olga viniese a visitarlos, aunque le fastidiase, sabía que su tonta madre terminaría olvidando algo de comida que su hermana compró en la última visita.

Escuchaba a Bob vociferarle al teléfono, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados buscando algo. Cuando no lo encontró la miró a ella y frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Miriam? — le exigió. Helga lo miró con aburrimiento y señaló el cuarto de matrimonio

—Está dormida desde que llegué — se encogió de hombros. Algo muy parecido a un gruñido salió de los labios regordetes del hombre

—¡Miriam! ¡Despierta! ¡maldita sea! — le gritó a la puerta de su habitación. Helga rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo tratando de abrir la lata de frijoles.

—Esa mujer me las va a pagar, me las va a pagar y muy caro — farfullaba.

—¿Y ahora qué rayos pasa Bob? — le preguntó con fastidio.

—Miriam encargó más de lo que debería de cámaras y monitores para la vigilancia del negocio ¡Se ha gastado miles de dólares! ¿Esta es la clase de ayuda que recibo? ¡Esa mujer no sirve para nada! — gritaba exasperado. Helga se rindió con la lata y se asomó a la sala de estar. Había dos cajas enormes, las dos contenían cámaras de vigilancia y otras de diferentes tamaños estaban esparcidas por toda la casa, con monitores de todos tamaños y diferentes pulgadas. Se preguntó cómo no había visto todo esto antes.

―¿Y ahora qué haré con todo esto? ¡No aceptan devoluciones! ― le gritaba Bob a Miriam al fondo

Una sonrisa gatuna y astuta se le formó en los labios.

 _He encontrado la forma de cuidarte amor mío, te protegeré y velaré tus sueños, espantaré tus pesadillas y estaré contigo todos los días_

¡Y todo desde casa!

ꚙ

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Me he divertido mucho al escribirlo. Sobre todo, con ese estilo poético que tanto le gusta a Helga XD

Esta es la segunda parte de _Mechón,_ aunque en el título dice _Pasado 6_ y no tengo idea de cómo quitárselo

¿Cómo creen ustedes que inició la carrera de espionaje de esta niña tan traviesa? Déjenmelo en los comentarios :3

Muchas gracias por leer

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Amnesia

_**Amnesia**_

Arnold pudo observarla fijamente. Helga Pataki, la abusona de su clase se estaba comportando de una manera… ¿extraña? ¿errática? No sabía exactamente como definirlo. Lo que sí sabía es que ella no era la niña que había visto esa mañana. Eso solo acentuó la culpabilidad que sentía por haberla golpeado con esa pelota de beisbol. La chica miraba de manera embobada las calles de Hillwood mientras caminaba a su lado. La expresión ausente en sus ojos lo sobrecogió, y pensó que tal vez ella nunca mas volvería a la normalidad. Aunque eso era ridículo ¿no? Ese golpe no pudo haberle provocado una amnesia permanente ¿o sí?

Gerald le había dicho que adoptara una actitud mas indolente hacia ella. Sin embargo, verla tan confundida e indefensa lo desarmó. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si todo esto fue por su culpa desde un principio? Tal vez todo resultase bastante contraproducente, como su amigo le decía, pero no se veía actuando de otra forma.

La guio por los viejos adoquines de la acera, ella se tropezaba con levedad de vez en cuando con las grietas o los bordes de la banqueta, pero se las arreglaba para mantenerla a salvo de caer de bruces contra el piso.

―Archie ¿Por qué en cielo está tan alto? Por más que trato no lo puedo tocar. ― Acompañado de esto alzaba su única mano libre, mientras arrugaba la nariz en una expresión algo infantil. Arnold negó con la cabeza.

―Así son las cosas Helga. Date prisa, tenemos que llegar a tu casa para decirle a tus padres lo que sucedió ― Helga lo miró con una perfecta expresión de confusión.

―¿Qué es casa? ― Era como si la mente de la pobre se hubiese quedado en blanco por completo. Al menos aún sabía cómo respirar, eso era un logro.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Arnold buscó en la mochila de la niña, rebuscando entre sus cosas para encontrar la llave de la puerta principal. Helga lo observaba invadir sus pertenencias con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada perdida. No parecía molestarle en absoluto, cosa que lo preocupó.

Abrió la puerta después de varios intentos, y metió a Helga, que estaba jugando con el barandal del pórtico, rescatándola antes de que cayese de cabeza.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ― le preguntó observando por todos lados, emocionada. Arnold se sintió nuevamente mal, pues no había reconocido su propia casa.

―Este lugar es tu casa. ― Helga frunció el ceño y por un momento pensó que tal vez volvería a ser la de antes, pero después su expresión volvió a la de confusión.

―Creí que casa era un objeto… ― Le comentó pensativa. Arnold se mordió el labio inferior. Suspiró y se asomó en el interior tratando de averiguar si había alguien. Habían tocado la puerta por aproximadamente quince minutos y nadie había atendido. Supuso que sus padres no estarían.

La guio al interior, tratando de pensar qué hacer a continuación, pero la rubia se detuvo de repente.

―Oye Osvaldo, dentro de mi hay peces. ― le contó preocupada. Arnold la miró confundido.

―¿Peces? ¿A qué te refieres, Helga? ― La niña se sobó el estómago.

―Aquí, hacen ruidos extraños

―Oh, lo que pasa es que tienes hambre. Hum… ―miró a su alrededor pensativo― vamos a la cocina a prepararte algo ― La niña no objetó nada y lo siguió con una sonrisa boba a la cocina.

A decir verdad, a pesar de que las cocinas fuesen mas o menos iguales, no tenía ni idea de donde buscar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue revisar si había algo en el refrigerador, sin embargo, solo se encontró con una botella de leche pasada y algunas verduras arrugadas. Decidió abandonarlo y se dirigió a la alacena, donde al abrirla solo recibió polvo y poco más. Una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

―Cielos, aquí está tan vacío como si no viviera nadie ―Helga se encontraba prácticamente apoyada sobre su hombro mientras señalaba el polvo que ahora flotaba hacia ellos. Se las arregló para separarse de ella y sentarla nuevamente en el desayunador. Esta vez se quedó sentada meciendo las piernas de un lado a otro, con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora mismo se encuentra sonriendo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que piensa ella realmente cuando está cuerda? ¿Qué sentirá? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Helga era una niña muy solitaria.

Además, ¿Por qué no había nada en la alacena? Tal vez su madre había salido por esa razón, por que fue de compras y por eso no había nadie en casa.

Suspiró. Justo entonces, pudo visualizar una caja de macarrones con queso a la distancia, escondida entre el microondas y la cafetera.

―Mira Helga, encontré comida ― sacó la caja y se la señaló. La niña aplaudió emocionada mientras observaba con adoración la caja.

―¡Vamos a alimentar a los pescados! ― celebró.

Ya una vez estuvo alimentada, sacó varios libros de su mochila. Tenía la intención de ayudarla con su tarea. Sin embargo, la niña empezó a moverse de una manera extraña.

―¿Qué sucede Helga? ― ella apretaba los labios con fuerza, mientras cerraba las piernas arrugando parte de su vestido.

―Creo que algo quiere salir. Siento mucha presión en esta parte ― se señaló la pansa. Fue entonces cuando el niño rubio comprendió con un poco de temor.

―Tienes ganas de ir al baño…

ꚙ

¡Hola a todos!

Hace unas horas vi el episodio de _Amnesia_ de Hey Arnold. Aunque mostraron muchas escenas, me preguntaba qué pasaría en ciertas situaciones, como cuando Arnold buscara en la cocina y no encontrara nada. No es muy variado, pero lo escribí con el propósito de calentar un poco.

Aquí pasaré a contestar algunos comentarios. Estoy acostumbrada a contestarlo todo así que no veo por qué no lo iba a hacer aquí.

 _ **lovedramioneok:**_ Me alegra que te gusten tanto :3 esos ya son viejos. El anterior lo escribí casi desde que salió la película. Yo también tenía la duda, así que hice ese para mí. Aunque, tienes razón, XD está algo exagerado.

 _ **The J.A.M a.K.a Numbuh i:**_ Bueno, en la peli no estaba tan explícito, sin embargo, sí se mostró una escena en donde se ve a Arnold desvistiéndose. Así que no me sorprendería que ya lo hubiese visto bastante desnudo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Verano

Las caminatas solían ser relajantes. Sobre todo, cuando observaba las flores que sobresalían alegremente de las enredaderas del jardín lateral de la casa de campo, los pájaros melodiosos emitiendo sonatas, animales que han interpretado el arte mucho antes de que los humanos supieran qué es eso. Las mariposas flotaban por los aires, moviendo sus coloridas alas, revoloteando de flor en flor, mientras los girasoles que tenían una vista fija en el cielo, las recibían gustosas. El campo tenía un agradable olor a vegetación y flores, con un poquito de humo. A pesar de que el calor del sol le mordía las mejillas, Arnold se encontraba feliz de encontrarse en un lugar tan libre. Aunque sus abuelos le hubiesen advertido que no corriera en la tierra o se le metería a los zapatos, manchando los calcetines. A pesar de que él era un niño muy obediente, hizo caso omiso a esta advertencia, prefiriendo correr a jugar con sus amigos a la orilla del rio, donde todos se mojaban los pies y charlaban animadamente.

Nadine tenía un palo en mano, donde descubría con fascinación algunas hormigas que caminaban confundidas sobre este. Los quejidos de Rhonda le taladraban los oídos al escucharla preguntarse por qué sus padres habían aceptado que acompañara a sus tontos compañeros de clase a un campamento en vez de estar gozando sus vacaciones en algún crucero. Le pareció demasiado pretencioso de su parte, pero decidió ignorarla. Harold se había metido de lleno al rio, pero después salió de inmediato gritando que algo le había tocado el muslo

―¡Obviamente hay peces allí adentro, subnormal! ― se burló Helga de su ignorancia. Pero dio el efecto contrario pues el chico regordete se volvió a meter al rio con una sonrisa malévola.

Arnold se sentó cerca de su amigo Gerald en una enorme manta. Había arboles tan grandes y gruesos que se preguntaba cuántas generaciones habían visto ya antes de la suya. Pero les venía bien pues gracias a esos arboles la sombra estaba mas que asegurada.

―Qué calor hace ― comentó su amigo. Arnold asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

―Es una pena que tengamos que irnos mañana ― se lamentó Phoebe, que se encontraba junto a Gerald poniéndose protector solar.

―Eso es cierto. Pero bueno, las clases ya empiezan, será un alivio volver a la rutina. ― le contestó Gerald. De pronto, la atención del rubio se había desviado, mirando a la chica enojona empujar a Sid al agua con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No tenía su usual vestido rosa con blanco, ahora vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas para soportar el calor del verano, y un short beige que le quedaba hasta a por arriba de la rodilla. Llevaba sandalias, que le permitían caminar por las orillas del rio sin cortarse con alguna rama. Lo cierto es que no se atrevía hablar con ella después de encontrar al tonto de Dakota coqueteando con ella. Y no lo culpaba porque la niña era bastante linda, pero ese hecho le revolvía las entrañas.

―Pfff… solo dile que estás celoso y ya, hermano ― lo interrumpió su amigo, pinchando la burbuja en donde se encontraba.

―No es eso es que… ― trató de negarlo, un poco meditativo. Pero la mirada llena de reproche de Gerald lo interrumpió.

―¿Hablan de Dakota? ― Preguntó la pelinegra curiosa. Arnold se sobresaltó, había olvidado que se encontraba presente.

―Si, Arnie tiene problemas para aceptar sus celos. ― le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

―Oh, pero es raro ver a Arnold con ese tipo de emociones. ― observó la chica.

―Yo creo que nunca se había sentido celoso, por eso le cuesta tanto aceptarlo ― secundó su amigo. Arnold los miraba a los dos con indignación. Era como si hubieran olvidado que él se encontraba presente.

―No te preocupes Arnold. Helga no te dejaría por alguien más, así como así. Sobre todo, considerando lo que pasó hace un año en la selva. ― Arnold asintió, dándole la razón. Es cierto que después de lo que pasó con sus padres, Helga nunca había insinuado que le gustase alguien más, o que quería terminar esa extraña relación de amistad/amor que ambos compartían.

Aun no se atrevía llamarla novia. Las cosas con ella iban lentas, y no quería presionarla, pues había descubierto que se alteraba muy fácil con las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Y suspiró con resignación cuando pudo visualizar a al causante de tanto drama pasar junto a ellos, llevándole una lata de refresco a Helga. Sentía que algo muy dentro de él se encogía y a la vez quería salir y hacer algo al respecto. Le escocía verlos charlar de una manera tan animada. Helga no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de las miradas por parte de los chicos, solo de él, y le molestaba que no se diese cuenta.

Se levantó con decisión de la manta y se acercó a la pareja que no era pareja pero una parte si quería que fuesen pareja. Bueno, a Helga y a Dakota.

No tenía la mas mínima idea de qué diría, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, sus labios se movieron por sí solos.

―Dakota, ¿Me permites a mi novia un momento?

El efecto que tuvo fue como si hubiese dicho que le habían salido tres orejas. Todos los presentes habían escuchado esas palabras tan posesivas que le habían brotado por sí solas como las plantas. Se le quedaron viendo con la boca semi abierta, y los ojos como platos. A Helga se le habían colorado las mejillas, y estaba seguro de que entraría en un ataque de nervios, de nuevo.

Como Helga no se negó, al menos no de inmediato, la tomó de la mano y la jaló llevándosela con él. Pudo ver con una desconcertante fascinación el cómo Dakota fruncía sus rubias cejas y los dejaba alejarse sin decir ni una palabra.

Gerald por otro lado, le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Y por extraño que pareciese, le parecía que había ganado ese asalto.

Y se sentía muy, pero muy bien.

ꚙ

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo este pedacito de… de… ¿Relato? ¿Pequeño one shot? Bueno, como sea XD

Quería invertir un poco las cosas. ¿Alguien recuerda las vacaciones de verano que compartieron Helga y Arnold? ¿Alguien recuerda a Summer?

Helga había sentido muchos celos ese día ¿Recuerdan? Bueno, solo quería que Arnold sufriera un poquito en esta parte ―se frota las manos mientras suelta una carcajada malvada―.

Y, ahora, a contestar comentarios 😊

ꚙ

 **MissHillwooD:** _Hola y bienvenida (supongo que eres mujer por el "Miss" pero corrígeme si me equivoco XD). Me alegra tenerte en esta pequeña familia de relatos sobre esta pareja (inserte un corazón enorme aquí). Me encanta que las personas me den comentarios tan largos, siempre los leo con una enorme sonrisa :D_

 _Si, me imaginé que así actuarían después de la peli. A pesar de que es cortito, la verdad es que me llevó una hora para pensar qué poner._

 _Aun no he pensado hacer un fic de ellos en 6to grado. La verdad es que estoy escribiendo mucho últimamente y no me alcanza el tiempo. Estoy escribiendo un fanfic de tres libros y voy por el segundo, además de otro fanfic de Las Hermanas Vampiro, algunos proyectos de Naruto, y otro libro que quiero escribir de Hey Arnold. Además de muchas ideas por allí acumuladas. Pero no te preocupes, es probable que escriba un one shot porque no me desagrada nada la idea._

 _Ya es bien sabido por muchos que Helga en el fondo es una pervertida (carita de muriéndose de la risa)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer :3_

ꚙ

Y, pues nada, hasta pronto 😉


	7. Sensaciones

El reencuentro era el mas esperado. Su sonrisa, que empezaba incipiente en la comisura de sus labios, se ensanchó a sobremanera. Y una parte de su mente, la más incrédula y racional, le dijo que todo esto era irreal.

Pero no lo era. Eso se lo decía el frio de la pared rocosa en la que estaba recargado, el ligero olor a humedad, hojas secas y flores recién cortadas. Sus ojos, que lo observaban atentos e incrédulos, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si no lo pudiesen creer. Incluso, a lo lejos, podía escuchar a los demás niños llorando de felicidad al descubrir a sus padres, abrazándolos con emoción. Podía escuchar sus palabras cariñosas, a pesar de que, en ese momento, toda su atención y su mundo estuviese puesto en esas dos personas frente a él. A esos adultos que siempre visualizó en sueños y en imaginaciones lejanas.

Tenía la lengua pesada, y no sabía si echarse a llorar o simplemente quedarse allí, plantado en medio de esas paredes resbaladizas, observándolos en un momento que durase para siempre. A la espera de que, en algún momento, esa imagen que tenía de ellos desapareciese. Si eso pasaba, entonces sabría que su alma se iría con ellos. Porque no soportaría la idea de perderlos de nuevo. No otra vez.

―¿Arnold? ― la suave voz de su madre rompió el silencio, ese silencio denso entre los tres. Entonces, Arnold supo que, de alguna manera tenía que ser real. Que su búsqueda, que su deseo y su mente no le habían jugado una mala pasada. Que era verdad. De alguna manera.

Se acercó con timidez, mientras sus ojos se llenaban inconscientemente de lagrimas espesas. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos años… al fin. Al fin se encontraba allí. Al fin estaban reunidos. Todo en su interior brincó de felicidad, una maraña de emociones encontradas.

―H-hola ― Los saludó, al tiempo que su madre extendía los brazos para recibirlo en un gran abrazo. Pudo notar a su padre sonriendo de igual manera.

Sus brazos se sentían cálidos, era algo completamente nuevo y conocido a la vez. No había nada mas conocido que el abrazo de una madre.

Esto era lo que se sentía tener una madre, se dijo.

De pronto, otros brazos los rodearon. Unos mucho mas fuertes y gruesos.

Esto es lo que se siente tener una familia.

Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. No le prestó atención ni al tiempo ni al espacio. Ahora todo era perfecto.

―¿Cabezón? ― o tal vez, no todo.

Se giró, mientras se separaba un poco de los brazos de su madre, aunque no del todo, y la miró. Helga se encontraba en el lumbral, mirando a la familia con cierta impresión. Era la primera vez que los veía a todos reunidos, y era la primera vez que se veían entre sí. Le regaló una gran sonrisa a la rubia.

―¿Helga? ― le preguntó.

―Ah, eh… es solo que te estaban buscando tus abuelos… ― Le comentó de manera cohibida.

― ¡Oh! ¿Papá está aquí? ― Exclamó su padre. Una emoción pasó por su rostro y Arnold recordó que él no sería el único que se reuniría con sus padres después de mucho tiempo.

―Helga, ven. Quiero presentarte a alguien. ― La chica lo miró extrañada. Se encontraba un poco cohibida desde lo de su relicario. No pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura. La chica se movió, tal vez impulsada por la presión de la educación, lo cierto es que, cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ellos, sonriendo con timidez a sus padres, no pudo evitar pescarla y darle un gran abrazo, que por fortuna ella no rechazó. Tal vez estaba demasiado impresionada como para hacerlo.

Poco después su madre se les unió, y al último su padre. Dando comienzo, al primer abrazo de la familia completa.

Y ahora, todo era perfecto.

ꚙ

Empecé escuchando la banda sonora de Piratas del Carive y salió esto XD

Y yo que quería escribir algo emocionante y épico. Bueno, creo que emoción sí que tiene.

No hay mucho qué explicar. Y no me importa que esta escena ya aparezca en la peli, yo quería recrearla. Con emociones, sensaciones y todo. traté de meterme en la piel de Arnold. Dicen que la mejor manera para hacer que un lector sienta lo que hay en un libro, es utilizando los cinco sentidos. La vista, el olfato, el oído, el tacto y el gusto. Aunque es un poco difícil implementar el gusto en este tipo de escenas. Bueno, estoy muy parlanchina. Mejor pasemos a contestar comentarios. :3

 **Viridiana Gutiérrez:** _Pues… Arnold es Arnold… tiene poderes mágicos. OK no XD. Pues Helga bien podría ser una fiera, pero estoy segura de que se las arreglaría muy bien con ella, calmando su ira._

 **Wolf old soul:** _¡Hola Yue! Me alegra también verte por acá leyendo o releyendo mis viejos fanfics. Ambas sabemos que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas XD, pero necesito relajarme un poco. Lo sé XD hace mucho que no veíamos a nuestro querido cabezón todo celoso y territorial. Ya debería implementarlo mas jaja. Pues no creas, que ser escritor no es para nada fácil. Nada. Y para acabarla, aquí en México es uno de los trabajos peor pagados gracias a los pocos lectores, es un mercado pequeño, de hecho. Así que por el momento lo hago por hobby porque por lo que veo las cosas, tendré que tener una carrera extra para poder mantenerme a mi y a mi familia. Es complicado, lo sé, no es una disciplina nada fácil. Pero planeo conseguir llegar ser profesional, y esforzarme por publicar. Por que ese es mi sueño y no lo pienso abandonar, aunque tenga todas las de perder._

 **Sandra D:** _¡Hola! ¡Y muchas gracias por comentar! Siempre me alegra el día ver nuevos comentarios, muchas gracias por tomarte unos segundos de tu tiempo para dedicármelos en la caja de comentarios (inserte corazón enorme)._

 **MissHillwooD:** _¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus comentarios largos? ¿no? Te lo digo ahora mismo, y si ya te lo dije, te lo vuelvo a decir. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios (enorme corazón con todo y estrellitas). Yo inicié en Fanfiction cuando tenía doce o trece años. Eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, com años. Antes de Fanfiction me dedicaba a leer fanfics en blogs (en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que era un fanfic, así que pensaba que todo era 100% real). Y el primer fanfic que leí fue de Hey Arnold, era sobre la película de la selva ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuantos giros da la vida. De ahí inició mi amor por la lectura, después por la escritura. Ahora es mi sueño. Amo la vida jaja_

 _Yo creo que nunca se me acabarán las ideas, esa es la ventaja. Sin embargo, me pican los dedos por escribir de todo y a veces tengo que controlarme un poco jaja_

 _Estoy practicando la narración con estos One Shots. Así que siempre habrá algún tipo de ambientación o trataré de darle algún toque._

 _Si alguien quiere que continúe algún One Shot no tengo ningún problema_

ꚙ

 _Eso es todo, amigos. Gracias a todos por leer. Que tengan un buen día._


	8. Tormenta

Los truenos de la lluvia resonaban en su cabeza en un martilleo constante. El agua escurría por los tubos del desagüe de la calle. Dando el sonido de múltiples chorros al caer. La tormenta se había desatado, y con él, todo lo que Arnold pudiese llegar a pensar.

Sentía las gotas deslizársele por su cara. Incluso las sentía en su espalda, bailando de manera lánguida por su columna, provocándole escalofríos. Estaba empapado, muy empapado. Sentía que el cielo se caía a cántaros y él no tenía idea de donde refugiarse de la furia de la naturaleza. Siguió caminando por las calles irónicamente desiertas, donde sus zapatos empapados a penas y podían apartar el agua de la carretera.

Solo habían pasado pocas horas, sin embargo, todo se había inundado. Como un diluvio repentino, llevándose todo a su paso. Pero Arnold estaba bien y a salvo. Temiendo por la peor gripe de su vida. Maldijo el haber salido de casa en preciso ese día, aunque también agradeció el haber estado en una de las zonas mas altas de la ciudad cuando pasó.

Todo pasó cuando fue a la casa de Sid a entregarle su tarea de _matemáticas._ El chico había estado tres días enfermo, y, por lo tanto, imposibilitado de salir de su casa. El chico vivía en una de las zonas mas alejadas de Hillwood, donde los únicos autobuses que van son la 29 y 23, y los conductores miran con sospecha a los pasajeros que se bajan en esa zona. No había pasado más de 15 minutos de camino de vuelta a casa, cuando empezó a llover. Era una lluvia ligera, con una briza refrescante para ese día caluroso de verano. Solo faltaban diez cuadras para llegar a la próxima estación y subirse en el bus que lo llevaría a su casa. Pero algo pasó. Simplemente las calles se inundaron, y le pareció que el cielo estaba llorando. Las gotas eran tan grandes y tan gruesas que las sentía como piedras en su espalda. A este punto, el chico ya se encontraba corriendo, tratando de encontrar refugio en la parada, que contaba con protección suficiente.

Se refugió allí, por mas o menos dos horas. Miraba el agua caer y salpicarse entre sí, era como un baile hipnotizante, donde el frio viento le provocaba ligeros temblores.

Se dio cuenta de que el bus no pasaría. Muy seguro por la lluvia que estaba desatándose en ese momento. Así que, al darse cuenta de que por mas que esperara pareciera que el aguacero no iba a ceder, decidió emprender camino hacia su casa.

El camino fue difícil, tuvo que cruzar calles inundadas, miró gatos tratando de refugiarse dentro de casas abandonadas, además de que no había nadie que se atreviese a salir de su casa. A parte de que no había refugio caliente para un niño de trece años que trataba de cubrirse la cara con su suéter verde. Creyó que el camino sería fácil, que podría regresar a su casa caminando, a pesar del clima. Pero las cosas no fueron tan sencillas.

Las calles se empezaron a inundar cada vez más, dificultándole su tarea de caminar. La lluvia le golpeaba la espalda, provocándole dolor, y la temperatura de esta era demasiado fría.

Se dio cuenta que necesitaba un descanso, así que trató de buscar refugio, mirando en los pórticos de las casas empapadas.

Caminó por varios minutos, hasta que encontró una casa. Tenía una gran lona, que cubría la puerta principal, dándole sombra. En este caso, almacenando agua dentro de sí, sin embargo, manteniéndola fuera y protegiendo la entrada. Pronto se apresuró en refugiarse en esa zona, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con violencia. Se recargó en el barandal y parte de la pared húmeda. Creyó que moriría de frio, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, revelando algo que no se esperaba.

―Helga… ― susurró con dificultad, controlando sus temblores. La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos, en absoluta sorpresa. Lo miró de arriba abajo, dos veces, como si le costase reconocer al niño empapado.

―¿Qué haces allí, mojándote? ― le preguntó ya un poco mas recuperada. Trató de contestar, pero ella sin previo aviso, lo jaló dentro de la casa.

Se sintió mal que, al apenas entrar, llenó de agua el recibidor de la casa de Helga. A la chica en cambio, no parecía importarle. Lo siguió arrastrando hacia una puerta a la _derecha_. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del baño ya una vez dentro. El olor a jabón inundó su nariz, un olor característico de los baños. Miró a todos lados, sintiéndose nervioso pues no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Helga volvió poco después con un par de toallas en las manos. Se los entregó sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras le dejaba ropa vieja a un lado. Ya una vez seco, se dio cuenta de que era ropa vieja de Bob, y se rio para sí mismo, pues, con el solo pantalón podía darle dos vueltas a su cintura. Se puso la ropa de todos modos, porque era lo mejor. Sabía que si le expresaba su problema de tallas a Helga ella lo obligaría a vestir su ropa, dándole pijamas rosas.

Decidió que estaría bien con lo que sea que la chica quisiera darle. Después de todo, era su manera de mostrarle _amabilidad_.

ꚙ

Es seguro que todos se estén preguntando por qué razón marco algunas palabras, como la ultima antes punto final: _amabilidad_

Se trata de un ejercicio de escritura, que consiste en abrir el libro que estés leyendo (o el que sea) y deslizar tu dedo por la página con los ojos cerrados. Después, anotas la palabra que hubiese salido, juntando tres o cuatro palabras en total.

Después creas un cuento o un relato con estas tres o cuatro palabras.

La idea inicial fue porque en mi ciudad está lloviendo mucho, y casi nos inundamos XD

Así que las palabras tuvieron que adaptarse a mi historia y no al revés. Por cierto, estas fueron las palabras que me salieron:

MATEMÁTICAS, AMABILIDAD, DERECHA.

Los que escriben pueden intentarlo, es divertido :D

¡A contestar comentarios!

ꚙ

 **The J.A.M a.K.a Numbuh i:** _¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te parezca así :3_

 **MissHillwooD:** _¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! Y gracias por leer, por cierto. Me emociona cuando los lectores vuelven (corazón gigantesco)._

 _Yo lo descubrí sola, como te digo, por ahí navegando en el internet. En una de esas naufragué y me encontré esta isla llamada Fanfiction XD_

 _Es difícil tener amigos que lean, la verdad. Ninguna de mis amigas lee, ni mis padres. Me siento sola en ese sentido jaja._

 _¡Mira! ¡Coincidimos! Ahora solo queda que hayamos leído el mismo fanfic jaja._

 _¿Dibujas? ¡Yo también! Aunque muy, muy mal. Apenas comencé a aprender hace unos meses y apenas voy por lo básico. Quiero hacer novelas ilustradas, así como fanfics ilustrados. Me encantaría ver tus dibujos. Seguro son preciosos._

 _Luchar por mis sueños… si, eso es por lo que siempre me he esforzado, aunque la escritura no de para un pan jaja. Me esforzaré siempre en lo que me apasiona. Y espero que tú también :3_

 _Yo creo que no abandonaré los fanfics pronto, o si acaso, nunca. Los fanfics son los que me relajan de las novelas propias. Es como un descanso para mí, además de que me saca de los bloqueos. Necesito fanfics en mi proceso creativo. Así como los artistas necesitan volver desde el principio, para saber qué les inspiró a estar en donde están._

 _Si, si he mejorado muchísimo desde que empecé. Realmente se nota gran diferencia entre mis escritos nuevos y en mis viejos. Simplemente en los fanfics. Estoy corrigiendo uno que escribí hace dos años y estoy muy sorprendida por la cantidad de errores que tiene y ya no cometo. Es cierto que la disciplina y la perseverancia tienen sus frutos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer (corazón con estrellitas), me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo._

 _Aunque deberías ver cómo empecé jaja_

ꚙ

 _Eso es todo, amigos ¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Family Shortman

Family Shortman

Cada momento, cada segundo esperando, le era como mil años o una eternidad. Sus pisadas eran rápidas y frenéticas. Se escuchaba por toda la habitación blanca del hospital. Incluso escuchaba su corazón palpitarle en los oídos. Su cabello rubio le cayó en los ojos cuando se volvió a acercar a la puerta. Hace unos momentos que lo habían sacado. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver a su hijo.

Sintió mucho alivio cuando la enfermera salió, indicándole que podía pasar. Entró en la habitación. Todo olía a medicina y clorox. No tenía muy claro en dónde mirar. Si a su mujer, hermosa y radiante, con el cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros de manera desaliñada y pegado a la frente gracias al sudor, o a su bebé, que descansaba en sus brazos. Se acercó a ellos, sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

Se unió a su familia, que lo esperaba.

―Ya está aquí… ― susurró ella con voz queda.

―Bienvenido a la familia, Miles.

…

El olor a tierra mojada le inundaba las fosas nasales, y tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento cuando la tierra se sacudió. Sentía que le invadía el terror en ese momento. No quería que su hijo naciera en ese lugar, que estaba a punto de estallar. Su instinto como padre y esposo le decía que tenía que llevárselos de inmediato, sin embargo, sabía que su mujer no podría hacerlo. El bebé había llegado, y ahora.

No le quedaba más que esperar a que las circunstancias fueran mejores, donde rezaba para que todo saliera bien, aunque se muriese del miedo.

Sintió otro sacudimiento de tierra, y el olor a humo remplazó el suave olor a tierra mojada. El volcán amenazaba con arrasar con todo, y no podría hacer nada.

Había fallado como padre, como esposo, y como amigo.

Un llanto interrumpió su histeria

Miró a su esposa, ella fruncía los labios, pero su rostro reflejaba un profundo alivio. Miró a su amigo, que sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

No parecía que el mundo estuviese cayéndosele a pedazos en ese momento. Solo eran ellos, su familia, su familia reunida. Se acercó y le pidió a su amigo que se lo entregara. Lo observó por mucho rato, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la naturaleza se había calmado. Que los estremecimientos de tierra se habían vuelto a dormir, que el olor a humo y cenizas ya no se acercaba a ellos.

Solo tuvo atención para él. Y para su esposa, que, con la mano desocupada, le acarició el cabello castaño.

―¿Cómo lo llamarán? ― le preguntó su amigo Eduardo. Miles levantó la cabeza por fin, interrogando a Stella con la mirada.

―Arnold, se llama Arnold.

…

Le apartó el cabello de la cara. Su mujer lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y con profundo dolor. Se sentía mal por todo lo que ella tendría que pasar a partir de ahora. Sus oídos se agudizaron y escuchó los gritos de su madre, pidiendo que la dejaran pasar, alegando que era su nuera y era su nieto. La enfermera la dejó pasar a regañadientes, y miró a su madre entrar en la habitación como un vendaval. El doctor la fulminó con la mirada y ella le enseñó su credencial.

―También soy doctora. ― Le respondió amenazadoramente. El doctor solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

―Bien, pero le pido que no interfiera demasiado, ya hay muchas personas aquí. ― esto ultimo lo dijo observándolo a él. Sonrió tímidamente, y miró con cariño a su madre. Era imposible negarle algo a ella.

Su atención se centró en Helga. La chica se encontraba demasiado sumida en el dolor que sentía como para preocuparse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―Bien, Señora Shortman, es hora de pujar. ― le avisó el doctor a su esposa, y ella dijo algo que parecía un insulto, pero no estaba seguro.

Después pasaron los momentos más largos de su vida, donde solo miraba a su mujer con ansia, que no paraba de insultarlo a diestra y siniestra, y su madre no paraba de supervisar todo. Cuando finalmente nació, todos en la habitación sintieron un gran alivio.

―¡Es niña! ― Exclamó su madre, robándole el mérito al doctor. Stella se acercó a Helga y le acarició la mano. ―Al fin una niña en la familia, esto tiene que ser obra de la sangre Pataki ― declaró tan emocionada que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Helga levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

―No, es culpa de Arnold. Su hijo no para, ¿sabe? ― a Arnold se le colorearon las mejillas. Su madre solo atinó a reír.

Después de unas horas, ya todo se había calmado. Helga se encontraba descansando en la cama y Arnold veía a la niña desde la incubadora. Helga había _exigido_ que le llevasen a su hija, así que acompañó a la enfermera. Para cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la habitación, su familia y la de Helga se encontraban al borde de la impaciencia. Pero estaba seguro de que no los dejarían pasar hasta unos minutos más.

―¿Cómo la llamarán? ― les preguntó su madre, que aún se encontraba con ellos. Helga sonrió, y declaró sin dudar.

―Helena. ― Stella miró a la niña, que descansaba dormida en los brazos de su madre. Tenía un incipiente cabello rubio, y sus ojos muy pronto se volverían verdes, de eso estaba segura.

―¿Porqué Helena? ― les preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto, se escuchó un estruendo en el otro lado de la puerta, donde una anciana enérgica no paraba de gritar.

―¡Helena de Troya! ― Helga miró a Stella, como diciendo _¿enserio necesita una explicación?_

Posteriormente la puerta se abrió, revelando a Gertie. Atrás de ella, se encontraba Phil. Lento pero sonriente en su andadera. Una enfermera trató de decirles que tenían que esperar, pero fue inútil.

―¡Aun lado! ¡Soy el abuelo! ― se metieron, curiosos de descubrir a la próxima generación de Shortman.

―¡Es tan lindo! ― exclamó Gertie.

―Es niña, se llama Helena. ―le aclaró Stella mirando a la niña con un nudo en la garganta. Phil se dirigió a Arnold y lo miró con orgullo.

―Bien hecho, pequeño hombre. ― Arnold sentía que se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción.

Por la puerta (que los ancianos habían dejado abierta) se asomó Miles, con rostro aliviado.

―Aquí estabas papá ― se metió, encontrando a sus padres mirando a la niña con asombro. No pudo evitar pararse a observar también.

―Soy abuelo… ― susurró con algo de incredulidad. ―Stella se colgó del brazo y le sonrió.

―Somos abuelos.

Se escucharon más gritos, y estos eran de Olga, al parecer. No paró de llorar en cuanto vio a su hermana con el bebé en brazos.

―¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Hermanita Bebé! ― Si no fuera porque Helga la sostenía no tenía duda de que se le echaría en los brazos.

Después apareció el matrimonio Pataki, sonrientes e impacientes de tanto esperar en la sala de espera.

Miriam tuvo la idea de tomar una foto, y pronto, apareció uno de los tantos retratos de la familia Shortman/Pataki.

Phil no pudo evitar preguntarse qué vendría después, qué generación seguiría.

Pero ya no estaría allí para verlo, pues estaría ocupado cuidándolos a todos desde el cielo.

…

Ya tenía bastante tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza. Al fin la he dado a luz, (irónicamente). Me pareció fascinante el como se fue desarrollando esta familia a lo largo de la historia. Fue muy conmovedor, a decir verdad.

No he publicado y escrito nada esta semana. He estado muy ocupada, puaj. Además de que cuando dejo de escribir por un tiempo determinado pierdo práctica, eso es lo peor.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

¡A contestar comentarios!

ꚙ

 **The J.A.M a.K.a Numbuh i:** _Bien te podría dar alguna explicación rara, diciéndote que tal vez lo tenía en el taller para sonar más interesante y menos burra, pero si te soy sincera, se me olvidó el Packard del abuelo XD_

 **MissHilwooD:** _No me molestan tus ocurrencias XD me encanta que siempre tengan algo que decir los que me leen. Es la mejor sensación (corazón enorme)._

 _De hecho, tenía pensado ilustrar este one shot, poniendo la foto de al final. Tal vez lo haga en algún momento. :3_

 _Yo también es raro que lea fanfics con mala ortografía. Es como si mi mente se la pasara corrigiéndolos y no hace que disfrute demasiado la historia. Es raro, lo sé. Pero en este ámbito te la pasas mucho corrigiendo y… no puedes evitar hacerlo todo el tiempo jaja._

 _Por cierto, ¡Ya vi tus imágenes! La que te llenó de comentarios y corazones fui yo XD me creé una cuenta especial para eso. :3_

 _Muchas gracias por comentar, y escribirme tus opiniones. Valen mucho para mí._

 _Te seguiré respondiendo (corazón enorme)._

 **Wolf old soul:** _Créeme, se veía muy gracioso con la ropa de Bob. Todos sabemos cómo es Helga en el fondo. Ella es más buena que el pan Bimbo_

 **Haruri Saotome:** _¡Hola, hola, hola! Bienveni a la familia Shortman ―le entrega una bandeja de galletas―. Es un placer para nosotros tenerte aquí. Me han llovido tus comentarios como lluvia en tiempo de sequía. Muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fanfic. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. (Le regala un enorme globo en forma de corazón)._

ꚙ

Bueno, eso es todo, amigos.


	10. Arnold, Helga y la perla de Shikon

**Arnold, Helga y la perla de Shikon**

 _Se necesita haber_ __ _visto el anime de_ **InuYasha** _para entender mejor el contenido de este oneshot._

Helga Pataki como: _InuYasha_

Arnold Shortman como: _Kagome (Aome) Higurashi_

Lila Sawyer como: _El monje Miroku_

Wolfgang como _: Sango_

Kirara como: _Kirara_

Gertie como: _La anciana Kaede_

Gerald Johansen como: _Shippo_

Olga Pataki como: _Sesshomaru_

Jaken como: _Jaken_

Ruth P. McDougal como: _Koga_

Arine como: _Kikyo_

Eduardo como: _Naraku_

Ludwig como: _Rin_

ꚙ

Helga daba pasos firmes sobre el pasto húmedo. La hierba se metía entre los dedos de los pies descalzos, mojándoselos de una manera un poco molesta. Decidió ignorarlo, pues faltaba poco para llegar al pozo.

Cuando llegó, se quedó mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. El collar que portaba en el cuello le picaba un poco y se rascó con una garra. El día estaba cálido, pero no tenía calor.

Dos segundos más tarde, pudo distinguir la silueta de Arnold en la oscuridad.

—Llegas tarde — le gruñó. Arnold la miró con una sonrisa.

—Tenía un examen, lo sabes — ella le gruñó y lo miró con disgusto.

—Los de tu época son unos masoquistas. No entiendo por qué hacen eso si no les gusta. — El rubio sacó con dificultad la enorme mochila amarilla, jalándola de las agarraderas, pero estaba tan llena que se había hecho muy pesada.

Helga se inclinó y la sostuvo con facilidad, poniéndola sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, Arnoldo. La anciana Gertie nos espera — Arnold asintió y la siguió con una sonrisa.

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que Arnold apareció en sus vidas. Y para Helga, parecía como si hubiese sido ayer desde que despertó de su largo sueño. El hechizo de sellado que le había hecho Arnie aún la ponía extraña. Era como si el mundo hubiese cambiado, pero a la vez no. Las cosas eran diferentes. Para una mitad demonio como ella, no habría mucha diferencia el darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado mas de cincuenta años. Ya era muy avanzada en edad, a decir verdad (a pesar de su apariencia joven), pero sentía como si ese gran sueño solo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Pero al mirar a la vieja Gertie se da cuenta de que los años no le han pasado en vano a nadie.

Y tiene la sensación de haberse perdido de algo en su larga ausencia.

Arnold la seguía con su sonrisa de siempre. Su mirada verde y distraída iba para el paisaje de los arboles altos y el pasto verde y corto, con margaritas creciendo cerca de las rocas y el pequeño lago, que emitía destellos por el sol. No sabía como eran los paisajes en la época de Arnold, pero a juzgar en la ciudad en donde vive, no tiene la oportunidad de ver mucha vegetación como esa. A parte del templo en donde viven, claro.

Suspiró y olió profundamente. Muchos aromas le vinieron a su desarrollado olfato. Como el dulce perfume de las flores, agua estancada de las orillas del lago, pescado, el olor a zanahorias y calabazas del campo que se encuentra a casi un kilómetro de allí, humo de alguna fogata, olor a caca de gallina y otros excrementos de animales como vacas y cerdos, roble y pino, alguien estaba haciendo cordero dentro del pueblo, y la lista seguía. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesaba estas cosas sin importancia. Quería saber a qué olía Arnold. Se puede saber mucho por el aroma de las personas. El lugar donde estuvieron, su estado de ánimo, si están mintiendo y su indispensable esencia.

Arnold olía a su casa, a al extraño lugar donde peleaba con el demonio llamado _examen,_ tenía un leve rastro del olor de su madre, probablemente estuvo con ella antes de llegar. El olor a abandono del ático donde se encontraba el pozo y poco más. No había nada extraño. Ningún cambio de humor que su olfato pudiera percibir a parte de la felicidad evidente que tenía al volver. Se relajó de manera significativa. Aunque no lo quisiera, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Le era tan inevitable como el respirar.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que le pertenecía a la anciana, encontraron a Lila y Wolfgang sentados alrededor de la fogata comiendo las sobras de sopa instantánea que Arnold había llevado de su casa, Kirara estaba durmiendo plácidamente con Gerald acariciándole la cabeza, a la vez que rebuscaba en sus utensilios para engañar a los mas despistados.

El pequeño zorro fue el primero en levantar la cabeza, y su pequeña cola esponjada se movió un poco al reconocer a Arnold detrás de ella.

―¡Arnold! ¡Regresaste! ― El rubio le regaló una sonrisa y se inclinó a acariciarle la cabeza.

―Hola Gerald. Espero que no hayas hecho travesuras ― el zorro negó con la cabeza

―Las cosas están muy aburridas por aquí

―Yo no diría tan aburridas ― Interrumpió la monja Lila. La anciana Gertie, que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí revolviendo guisado en un comal levantó la cabeza y negó.

―Creí que dejaríamos las malas noticias hasta después ― opinó Wolfgang

―Malas noticias son malas noticias, sin importar el momento ― reflexionó Lila con un dedo en su barbilla.

―¿Qué pasa? ― interrogó Arnold, ahora intrigado. Repentinamente la valentía se les fue a todos y se quedaron callados por un momento. Helga rodó los ojos, presenciando con desaprobación su reticencia

―Robaron los restos de Arnie ― Aclaró, cortando de cuajo la tensión. Lila la miró con lástima a ella y a la anciana Gertie, pensando que eso podría ser muy duro para las dos. Gertie estaba visiblemente afectada, pero Helga lo ocultaba bien.

―¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué harían algo así? ― preguntó Arnold, observándolas a las dos. Lila también intercambió miradas con la anciana. Wolfgang estaba un poco más perdido pues no sabía tanto de ese tipo de magia como ellos.

―Seguro intentan revivirlo ― opinó la anciana. Helga rodó los ojos.

―Tenemos que ir por quien hizo esto. No podemos arriesgarnos de que revivan alguien tan poderoso como él. ― Y, sobre todo, no soportaba la idea de que alguien le hiciera eso a él. Tal vez eso de que Arnie estaba muerto no era algo nuevo para nadie, pero para Helga todavía era nuevo. Y aún dolía.

―Alguien puede intentar manipularlo. Entonces estaríamos en problemas ― Helga, que ese encontraba recargada en la pared, se incorporó, mirándolos a todos con ferocidad.

―Bueno, el melenudo ya está aquí, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ― la anciana Gertie asintió mostrando acuerdo.

―Lo antes posible. Partiremos en cuanto estén listas las provisiones ― Helga frunció el ceño y la miró con burla

― _Partiremos_ me suena a manada, le recuerdo que usted ya tiene un pie en la tumba, vieja ― La anciana la miró con cara de pocos amigos

―Arnold…

―Helga, siéntate ― inevitablemente sus pompas tocaron el piso de un momento a otro. Era como si la gravedad la hubiese jalado con fuerza. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Arnold.

―¡Arnoldo! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ― El chico la miró de manera calmada y un tanto divertida.

―Falta de modales ― ella le gruñó

―¡Falta de modales tu abuela! ¡Eres un tonto cabeza de balón! ― El chico la observó con disgusto

―¿A sí…?

Y la discusión continuó y continuó hasta que todos estuvieron listos para irse.

ꚙ

¡Holap! Lamento si tardo mucho en publicar algo nuevo, es solo que no he tenido tiempo.

Y, bueno. Me acabo de ver todo el anime de _InuYasha_ y quería desahogarme de alguna manera. Es viejo, así que supuse que muchos de aquí ya lo habrían visto.

Mis amores platónicos son InuYasha y Sesshomaru 3 Tal vez escriba un oneshot de ese anime

¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto, si lo piden habrá continuación. Yo aún estoy pensando a dónde llevaré todo esto jaja


	11. Baño

Baño

El trio de niños ya llevaban medio día caminando sin rumbo en las profundidades de la calurosa jungla. Los mosquitos se los comían vivos, mientras las plantas con hojas grandes y pesadas les arañaba la cara de manera repetitiva y molesta.

Tenían hambre y, Helga en particular, necesitaba ir a un baño decente.

Pero ellos ya sabían todo esto. El costo de adentrarse a un lugar completamente desconocido, donde lo más posible era que padecerían de todo.

―Me pregunto si estamos yendo en la dirección correcta. ― murmuró Gerald mirando el mapa que tenía en las manos. Helga llevaba la brújula y Arnold sostenía el talismán que le había sido entregado. Jugueteaba con él, acariciando el suave y brillante oro que lo rodeaba, y preguntándose de qué estaba hecha esa piedra verde que tenía en el centro simulando un ojo.

Helga se detuvo de golpe, provocando que ambos chicos que se encontraban distraídos chocaran entre sí.

―¿Escuchan eso? ― Arnold y Gerald agudizaron el oído

―¿Escuchar qué? ― preguntó Arnold

―Es agua, como si hubiera un rio o un arrollo por aquí ― murmuró Gerald consultando el mapa para averiguar qué era. Helga no se lo pensó dos veces, siguió el sonido de la corriente dejándolos atrás. Arnold se dio cuenta que se alejaba y llamó a Gerald para que la siguieran. El moreno hizo una mueca, pero aceptó a regañadientes.

Llegaron a las orillas de lo que parecía un pequeño lago con cascada. Helga estaba llena de sudor y lodo, así que se inclinó para enjuagarse un poco el cuerpo. Los chicos se acercaron a ella, pero se giró de inmediato y puso una mano enfrente con los ojos centellantes de advertencia.

―Tomaré un baño, así que no los quiero aquí ― ambos chicos se miraron sin comprender.

―Pero… necesitamos llegar al templo cuanto antes…

―¡Llevamos caminando sin rumbo por seis horas! Este lugar está lleno de lodo, insectos y mas lodo. Me voy a lavar un poco y después continuaremos, les guste o no, zopencos ― Gerlad iba a decir algo más, pero Arnold lo detuvo.

―Podemos darle unos minutos. Además, entre tanto tomaremos un descanso y analizaremos de nuevo el camino. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien ― Gerald suspiró, pero aceptó. Helga los miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

―Bueno, ahora ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Y nada de andar espiando o les cortaré el cuello y le daré su cabeza a los cocodrilos, después tomaré su excremento y lo tiraré al arrollo! ― No pudieron evitar tragar grueso. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo irritable, y el calor la ponía aún más. Decidieron hacerle caso y regresar al sendero por el que iban.

Arnold se sentó en el pasto y tomó un poco de su botella de agua. No sabía cuanto tiempo estarían allí, sin embargo, sus pies se lo agradecían. Después de pasar horas caminando en un camino tan irregular y poco firme, las ampollas que ya se le habían hecho estaban sangrando un poco.

Se quitó el zapato y limpió la sangre seca de los talones. Gerald se recostó y cerró los ojos, intentando descansar. Al parecer, se había olvidado por completo de analizar el camino que los llevaría al templo. Probablemente él también estaba muy cansado.

Siguió en lo suyo hasta que algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Una persona. Tenía ropajes algo extraños. Una falda con tela dura, amarilla e imposible de definir para él, en el cuello tenía un reboso, y el su brazo desnudo llevaba tatuajes con figuras incomprensibles para él. Se puso los zapatos con rapidez e intentó llamar a Gerald de manera silenciosa para no ahuyentarlo. Sin embargo, su amigo se encontraba profundamente dormido, presa de su cansancio.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a esa persona. Era una niña, y no llevaba tatuajes, solo era pintura. Se acercó aún más, esperando que se fuera para ver qué dirección tomaba para de esa manera descubrir su escondite.

La niña caminó un poco hacia la derecha, su cabello largo, negro y espeso cubriéndole la mayoría de las facciones.

Arnold se movió para tener un mejor ángulo, pero sin querer pisó una hoja seca. Esto llamó la atención de la niña, y como un ciervo asustado, salió rápidamente de su posición. Arnold no tuvo de otra más que seguirla. Saltó y escaló terreno irregular, piedras y esquivó maleza, pero finalmente salieron a lo que parecía un lago. Arnold no se detuvo demasiado tiempo a investigar el lugar en el que se encontraba, pues la niña caminaba rápido, y no parecía querer detenerse.

Miró como saltaba una roca particularmente grande y desaparecía entre los matorrales. Intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sus rodillas flaquearon por el cansancio cuando quiso pegar el brinco, y calló medio metro desde arriba, hasta terminar con la cara en el agua.

Había alcanzado a meter las manos, por lo que no se le metió nada a la nariz o los ojos, pero cuando los abrió se quedó de piedra.

Era Helga…

Desnuda de la cintura para arriba…

Por un momento ambos se miraron en shock, y un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Sin embargo, ella fue la primera en reaccionar.

―¡AHHHHHHHH!

Al otro lado del lago, Gerald despertó bruscamente de su sueño y se incorporó a toda velocidad, pensando que ese grito era de alguien en problemas. Pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que eran los comunes regaños de Helga hacia Arnold.

―¡ARNOOOOOOOOOOLD! ― Ese grito de furia sin duda lo puso pálido. Y decidió que por nada en el mundo se asomaría a ver qué había pasado con ambos rubios.

ꚙ

―No puedo creerlo, Arnold ¿de verdad fuiste a espiar a Pataki? Aprovechaste que estaba dormido para escabullirte ¿verdad? ― Arnold, que tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y lucía cabizbajo negó fervientemente

―No, te digo que vi a una niña y pensé que ella era una de los Ojos Verdes. ― Gerlad volvió a reír, esperando que la chica en cuestión no los escuchara, pues se encontraba a unos metros de distancia delante de ellos.

―No hay quién te crea con ello, Arnie ― Arnold suspiró. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se sobó el chichón.

―Al menos no me cortó la cabeza, como prometió ― murmuró para sí. Gerald le sonrió de forma pícara

―¿Entonces qué? ¿viste algo? ― le dio un codazo. Arnold frunció el ceño, pero la imagen de ella en ese lago le vino a la mente y sintió toda la cara caliente.

―No

Pero Gerlad, obviamente, no le creyó.

ꚙ

Este es un oneshot que tenía a medias y quería terminar. Espero que les haya gustado, es algo… divertido, o al menos eso espero. No soy muy buena con la comedia.

También tengo otro que voy a terminar pronto, así que es probable que haya más actividad por aquí.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Perdonen si hay mala ortografía, estoy editando esto por la noche, y cuando hay sueño, ni el lector de voz me ayuda jaja


End file.
